


Outs

by CharaKohai



Category: Undertale
Genre: outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaKohai/pseuds/CharaKohai
Summary: This is where I'm putting sections of stories that would otherwise never see the light of dayPlease note that some of these stories are from my wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/BalmAnn
Kudos: 4





	1. Fabrics and Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story: Entanglement of Reality; an Error story  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/212323402-entanglement-of-reality-an-error-story
> 
> Basics: Error was a human female. Nightmare seeing Error's magical potential wanted to have a political marriage, but Error asked if the two could start a courtship before finalizing that idea.

"Nightmare, are you sure about this?" Error asked while wearing a Sunday dress and hat that belongs in the 90s.

Nightmare fixed his suit, "Yes, I am."

"But why do I have to wear a dress? Can't we both wear suits?" Error huffed.

"I think you look great in that dress" Nightmare told her.

Error groans, "I don't flippin' care if I look good in a flippin' dress."

"Oh, the fake swearing, I am so scared right now" Nightmare rolled his eye light.

Error sighed, "What did you plan for us to do again?"

"Well, I thought a picnic seemed natural" Nightmare stated, "and the only way to go on a picnic is to wear the proper attire."

"At least I'm not hiking" Error mumbled.

"What was that?" Nightmare asked.

"Oh, how romantic my dear lover" Error spoke with fake sweetness, "pray tell shall it be our favorite time of night when we get there?"

"You... think this is terrible... don't you?" Nightmare sighed.

"I find it normal. Never been a huge fan of normalcy" Error stated bluntly before changing her accent to something fitting for her outfit, "But if this is something you truly desire, I shall bite my tongue and try to enjoy this outing."

"Okay, how would you do this?" Nightmare asked.

"First of all, why must be all prim and proper for going to church? We're devils for Pete's sake and we all know devils don't go to church" Error kept the accent going.

"We're monsters, not devils. Also, who is this Pete?" Nightmare stated.

"All I'm saying we can dress in what we find comfortable. We can still dress up, just within a comfort range" Error hummed, "Actually, what if I wore a Victorian dress? I've always wanted to try that look."

"A Victorian dress?" Nightmare asked.

"Lolita or baby doll would work too" Error hummed.

"You speak mad with the knowledge I know not of" Nightmare replied.

Error giggled, "I know, my surface taste for fashion is quite out of touch for monsters."

"Cancel the picnic than" Nightmare huffed, "Tonight you're going to show me all these strange words you keep bringing up."

"Are you quite sure? You seem fond of the idea of picnicking" Error query.

"Yes, it was just something Dust randomly came up with. Nothing personal was invested" Nightmare sighed, "Get into what you feel comfortable in and so will I."

Error smiled, "Okay, but I do feel bad for taking over this evening."

"You don't, I can sense your emotions... remember?" Nightmare sighed.

Error frown, "Fine, I'll be quick. I do hope you enjoy the type of world I was raised in."

"Yeah, yeah" Nightmare looked down.

Soon the two wore in the mall in casuals. Mostly humans wore walking from location to locations with few monsters mingle in. It sorts of made them stand out but Error didn't care.

"Now... where to start... ah, here" Error spoke while looking at a map, "Come, come, they carry suits too."

Nightmare was drag along as Error made her way to the store. People whispered and stared since they looked like two guys and monsters at that. Nightmare felt nervous to be in such attention. However, seeing Error's more feminine side was refreshing compare to her more... agender behavior.

"Here, try this on" Error had already found a Victorian suit and was holding it out for Nightmare to try, "Than I'll try this one, okay?"

Nightmare nodded as he went to go change. Strange enough he found it quite comfortable. It had enough familiarity with his old clothing but different enough to be mature. Stepping out and looking at himself, he waited for Error.

When she came out, Nightmare blushed. Victorian was more up her ally than a Sunday dress. The lace of rims contrasted beautifully with her dark bones. The bows soft and ribbons flowing matched her mismatched eye lights. She was adorable in all sense of the word. Nightmare swallowed as he stared.

"N-Nightmare, do I look good?" Error asked.

"From now on... that's what you wear on dates" Nightmare coughed into his hand.

"That means you love it, thank you Mr. Handsome" Error brightly smiled.

Nightmare looked at himself, "That I do, do you know the history of this fashion?"

"Aside it's from the timeframe that Queen Victoria reign, I know not of its history," Error told him, "But maybe the bookstore carries such a book to fulfill your query."

"I see, maybe I could do well with such books" Nightmare hummed to himself before saying, "Do you think they'll let us buy them while we're wearing them? I find these far more comfortable than my other clothes at the moment."

After buying the clothes and walking to the bookstore, Nightmare didn't feel as out of place anymore. The clothing covers them enough that pass-byers assume they wore normal skeletons that enjoy cosplaying.

"History... let's see..." Error muttered to herself as she looked along the bookshelf, "Too many world wars books, ick."

"World Wars?" Nightmare asked.

"Yeah, imagine if an entire AU was up in arms and fighting each other on a global scale" Error explained, "All the teachers go over it and... I grow bored of such lessons."

"But you said it as purl. There was more than one?" Nightmare asked.

"Two so far, people like to act like the third one is just around the corner" Error explained.

Nightmare grabs one of the history books and notices how they mostly go over events that took place after the banishment of monsters. Humans clearly had a lot of history between themselves as monsters only lived in peaceful silence.

"Oh, how does... history of warfare sound?" Error asked, "Maybe it could give you some ideas."

"Doesn't it seem odd that all these books are about wars?" Nightmare asked.

"Humans are pretty stubborn when it comes to their ways. They also think it's patriotic to die for one's land" Error explained, "Besides, unlike the multiverse war, the leader sends a countless army of young men to do the fighting. It's how wars can last for long periods of time with a mountain of dead bodies on all sides."

Nightmare felt... enlighten by this revelation. Humans using their own loyal subjects as playing pieces in a sick game of chess. It could explain why Error sees no value in life that wasn't within a certain... field of vision... for her. Being told that loyalty is acting out in such a way can never be good for one's mental health. Nightmare wonders if Error would be just as quick to lay down her own life if Nightmare wore to request for it.

Nightmare may be the owner of negativity, but the impact of humanity is... inhuman. Even by his standards, they wore quite bloodthirsty and quick to bloodshed. Many see him as the Devil among devils, but they wore blind to see the same devilish nature that rests within themselves.

"Error, are there any good history books here? Like something Dream would read?" Nightmare had to ask.

"Maybe in art history... or wait... enlightenment era" Error claps her hands as she looked across the books, "Oh, it's called, Age of Enlightenment... my bad."

Error handed Nightmare a book. At least this was one star among these books. One golden apple to aid them. Nightmare felt homesick from thinking of his brother in such good terms.

"Feels... weird that I can only think of one book out of many that fit such a request" Error spoke out loud, "In class, we're often told what not to do that we never learn about what peace is like."

"I see... do you feel peace when you're with me or at the mansion?" Nightmare asked.

Error tilts her head, "Maybe? As I said, I never learn what peace was like. I not quite sure if I understand the emotion of being in peace."

"What about love? Not the violent kind I mean" Nightmare asked.

"We're told so often that love shouldn't hurt or red flags in a relationship. I... do not recall what couples in love are like in reality" Error continued, "I never felt love back than... not sure if I'm capable of such a strange emotion most days."

"What about me?"

Error turns to look at Nightmare before saying, "I do hope you'll be my first experience with real unconditional love when it finally comes to the past. It'll be something I'll treasure even if we do not work out in the end. Though... I do think I am falling in love with you since you've asked for us to get politically married. It's strange in a way... to fall in love in such a way... but I'll treasure the memories none the less."

Nightmare felt his soul flutter as Error spoke. Error wanted Nightmare to be her first love and she'll treasure their time even if they decided not to go through with it. It was both bitter that Error doesn't understand love and sweet that Error could say such kind words to a being such as himself.

"Error, how could such a sweet flower have such bitter thorns?" Nightmare asked.

"Sounds like you compare me to a fair rose" Error smiled, "Now I'm thinking Shakespearian, we could pick up some of his plays while we're here."

"No, this is more than enough" Nightmare held books in his arms, "We do not want to have them believe that we'll buy an entire store."

"Ah, but it'll add some much-needed verity to the library at home" Error sighed, "Guess it can't be helped that Ink could show up and destroy such wonderful treasures among the land of paper."

"You're my wonderful treasure" Nightmare whispered.

"What was that?" Error asked.

"Oh nothing, let us go" Nightmare hummed.

Bonus; a gift

Dream held the first gift he's receives from his brother for a long time. It could melt his candy apple soul that his brother still cared about him. However, he found the contents strange. It was a book written in human characters; something Dream never learns along his many years of living. However, there was a note with the book, and it was written in rune.

Dear Brother,

I assume you haven't learned human writing as of yet. This book is called, "Age of Enlightenment" a close friend of mine gave a recommendation that you would enjoy it. Much like our roles of light and dark, this is one of the few books of history that is of light. I am unsure if you'll understand the good meaning behind my gesture, but I do hope you'll appreciate it none the less.

From,

your twin

P.S. show anybody this letter and I shall end you.

Dream laughed at Nightmare's final words but knew better than to show his friends about it. It's nice to know that Nightmare still cared about Dream and the last golden apple and brought the guardian joy and newfound hope. Maybe... Just maybe... the two could be together again. Put this whole war behind and sit down with the apple pies they loved so much.


	2. A Detailed Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/212323402-entanglement-of-reality-an-error-story  
> Story: Entanglement of Reality; an Error story
> 
> Basics: Nightmare and Error are dating (this was written within the same timeframe as the previous out)

"Nightmare" Error cooed as she came in with a trolley, "I brought your tea today."

"I see" Nightmare stared at the kettle and teacups, "did you brew it?"

"No, Dust did the brewing as usual" Error stated, "You know I don't know how to make tea."

"I see... and what is that?" Nightmare pointed to the 'chocolate' pudding cup.

"Coffee jelly" Error smiled, "I notice how much you go through those coffee beans and thought you would like to try this at some point."

Error place the dessert on an empty part of the desk before starting to pour the tea. Nightmare wasn't too sure about this... 'coffee jelly' as it looked sweet on the outside. Luckily, the wiped cream was left on the cart and untouched so it couldn't be too sweet. After the tea was poured and in place, Error sat on one of the chairs as if waiting for Nightmare to taste the dish.

Slowly, he dips the long dessert spoon into the cup. Pulling it out, the coffee jiggled like fruit jelly. Putting it into his mouth, he noticed how bittersweet it was. A mature but still innocent flavor to the coffee as he swallowed. It wasn't bad but it was different from a lot of desserts he's tried in the past. Maybe with a little bit of fine-tuning, and he would enjoy a treat like this on a hot morning.

"Use French roast next time," Nightmare told Error, "and cut back on some of the sugar."

Error was quick to write it down in a notepad she pulled from her jacket. Nightmare took another bite of the dessert as he looked at his paperwork. He could tell that Error was happy with the results but wonder why she didn't leave the room.

"Is there... something you wish to speak about?" Nightmare asked.

"No, I just want to sit in the same room as you" Error explained.

Nightmare wasn't sure how to make out of Error's behavior. It's not like she has anything to do in here or anything of the sort. Confused, Nightmare tried to focus on his work as Error sat there doing nothing. After a few pages, Nightmare felt annoyed with his confusion.

"Error, are there any books you want to read while you're here?" he asked.

She looked at him, "I could but... what if I forget you're here?"

Nightmare wasn't sure what to make out of it and stated, "Just go ahead and do something productive."

Error pulled out a book from her jacket and opened it. Nightmare found it old that Error was reading a human-language book as most monsters prefer to read and write in rune. The book in question was about mind puzzles and riddles. He wonders on if Error was fluent in the language as she stared at one of the pages.

That's when she started to mumble to herself. Nightmare wasn't sure if he should stop her from mumbling or try to ignore it as he continues to work. He managed to work as Error continue her nonsensical words.

Just as Nightmare finish his last page of paperwork, Error started to laugh. She must had solved one of the puzzles as it was a humorous laugh. Nightmare cleared his throat which alerted Error. She blushed and tried to stop laughing while apologizing.

"Just tell me the riddle already" Nightmare huffed.

Error nodded and squeaked nervously, "A man lives on the 85th floor. On sunny days, he goes halfway and takes the stairs the rest of the way. But if somebody is in the elevator or it's a rainy day, he rides all the way up to his floor. Why?"

Nightmare thought for a moment before answering, "The man is short and can only reach so high when pushing elevator buttons. So, he politely asks the stranger to push the button and on rainy days he uses his umbrella to reach towards the button."

She stared before nodded, "Y-yeah, that's correct."

Nightmare laughed, "His suffering for walking all that way when he can't ride up to his floor is delicious."

Error smiled before laughing with Nightmare. This time Error was snorting with her carefree laughter as Nightmare found it adorable. He wonders if Error was always this cute but tried to ignore the thought.

"I have better riddle books written in rune if you want" Nightmare offered after he stops laughing.

Error stop laughing and tilted her head, "Why offer rune?"

"Huh?" Nightmare looked at her.

"I read just fine in English so why are you offering rune?" she clarified.

"Because... monsters normally read in rune?" he answered.

She stared for a moment before lightly slapping the top of her head, "Right, I forgot that rune is the most common character around here."

"You... forgot?" he asked this time.

"Yeah, I can't read rune so I tend to forget that it's a primary reading material" Error smiled like she was trying to not make it a big deal.

"Really? Show me your notebook" Nightmare pointed to it.

Error blushed and handed the notebook to him. Clear enough, she was writing in the same human language. Also, she kept notes on every little detail she noticed about Nightmare these past few days. Nightmare's daily schedule and what he eats was detailed to the point of stalking. The most recent note had a question mark around French roast indicating that she didn't know a thing about coffee.

"I never met a monster that couldn't read rune but could read characters before" Nightmare pointed out and handed the notebook back, "We should get you a book on how to read rune than."

"R-really? You're not mad?" Error asked.

"About the reading thing, no" Nightmare then pointed to the notebook, "About how detailed you have my life, yes. But one issue at a time."

_____________________

Short: where's Nightmare

_____________________

"Quick, where's Nightmare" Dust shouted while opening the door.

"He's in the library and reading a copy of..." Error started.

Dust dashed off, "Thanks."

"... for the 5th time this month and enjoying a cup of..." Error notices Dust had already left.

"You know all that?!" Killer gasp, "Are you physic?"

"No, Nightmare just likes to read that book on Tuesday and Thursday and he prefers to sip tea while he reads" Error answered.

"Stalker" Horror chuckled.

"I am not..." her voice goes high pitched before calming down, "You're right... I need a new hobby."

"Stalking is a hobby?" Killer joked.

"Just like killing is a hobby" Error responded with, "I just tend to keep an eye on prey before I strike."

"I can't tell if that's a threat or if you're a Yandere" Cross stated.

"Maybe it's both" Error told him.

Cross gasp, "You're not going to defend yourself?"

"Nightmare already knows how detailed my notebook is" Error pointed out, "If he had a problem, he would have torn it up and asked me to stay away from him."

"I told you to stop taking notes on what I'm doing for every second of the day" Nightmare grumbled, "Now go take care of Ink before he does something stupid."

"Busted" Killer smirked.

"Right away, I'll make sure he's dead before the next sunrise" Error had a devilish grin as she started to walk out.

"You always say that and I keep saying that the sun doesn't rise here" Nightmare huffed.

"So... do you think he's a Yandere?" Cross asked.

Nightmare shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

_____________________

Much time later: Dream had just talked to Nightmare about making a truce but is currently talking to Error while Nightmare is getting somebody to make tea 

yes this is just a snippet of the conversation 

_____________________

Dream kept a smile up, "Now, I don't mean to pry... but I grow curious about my twin's daily life. He would decline such information if I ask him upfront."

"For a guy asking for a truce, you do ask a lot of questions" Error sighed, "To keep it simple, Nightmare spends most of his time in the library and study. I would go into more detail, but Nightmare doesn't like it when I start reciting everything little thing he does in a day."

Dream giggled, "I'm sure he's just a private type."

"Really? I remember which books he likes to read on which days" Error stated, "What tea he likes while he reads certain books. He keeps to a schedule and routine that not even he is fully aware of."

"Wow, you must know him pretty well then" Dream tried to stay smiling but it falters greatly.

"He's asked Dust to brew two different teas. The glass teapot is going to contain Darjeeling, which is what he'll have, and the white teapot with gold lace is going to have Chamomile, which he'll offer for you. There will be a container of sugar cubes. It's only there for your tea. If he trusts that you're not up to anything, he'll ask if you want any sugar" Error explains, "Of course if he doesn't take your word for it, he may attempt to offer you an extra bitter tea. Though he seemed to relax earlier so I do not think that outcome will happen."

Dream nervously looked at Error this time, "H-how do you know?"

"I've done a lot of killing. Knowing my victims is second nature to me" Error explained, "To be clear, Nightmare isn't a victim but a lover in this case. I like to calculate every gift I make down to the letter out of habit for the most part."

Just at that moment, Nightmare came back into the room with two kettles. A class one and a white with gold lace one. He poured the tea and offer the one from the white pot to Dream.

"Thank you, brother," Dream smiled, "Is this Chamomile I smell?"

"Yes, sugar?" Nightmare asked.

Dream nodded, "three cubes please."

Nightmare plops the three cubes into Dream's tea before sitting down with his own cup. Dream noticed that Error had no cup.

"Is... Error not going to drink any?" Dream asked.

"I'm not a tea person. Besides this is a conversation between twins at this point" Error got up.

Nightmare sighed before saying, "Just don't calculate when to bring desserts out this time."

"I won't" Error hummed, "I'll be in the libraryin the meantime."


	3. Waterlogged Alterations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story: oil paints and water ribbons
> 
> chapter alteration: waterlogged

Alteration one

notes: Easter had just woken up by herself after the flood

warnings: this is going to contain blood and a more graphic description of Easter's broken bone

___________

"If I'm downstream, I should head back up and see if I can find Father," I told myself, "If he didn't forget about me already, he should have a called other Sanses for help."

Getting up, I quickly lost my balance and fell on my face. Confused I looked to my legs only to see only one. I tried to find the missing leg only to find a broken femur. Blood oozed out like maple syrup as if the marrow had attempted to clot itself but failed to fully do so.

"Need to stop the bleeding" I hissed at the golden drizzle seeping out, "After I clean if of course."

An infected wound will eat away at my energy which I needed to keep up until I was found. Feeling my backpack still attacked, I pulled it off of me to look inside. I should have begged Ink for the medkit even after he said no. At least the freshwater bottles should clean out the grime and hopefully avoid the risk of infection. After cleaning, I tore off some of my clothing and washed them off to use as a bandage.

"I wonder how long I was out for" I mumbled as I felt an unfamiliar stomach growl.

Luckily the snacks should fix that as I grab a bag and open it. Munching and thinking about how to find Ink or the others, I stared at my stub of a leg. If Goth can summon bones with ease, I should be able to force my magic to summon a bone to use as a walking stick if I can't find a suitable branch nearby. This wasn't the first time I had a broken leg after all.

A quiet thought enter the back of my mind as I chewed, "Do you really want to go back?"

Ink didn't seem to acknowledge my fears of the water. What if he does it again? This time I lost a leg, what if it's more the next time? Ink wants me to trust him, but he doesn't understand that trust isn't a one-way street. Why should I trust Ink? He won't hear me even at the risk of the multiverse itself. All because my form had changed, that doesn't mean that Ink's ability to hear has.

"Dream trust him..." I mumbled to myself.

Dream trusted Ink to take care of me and Palette despite whatever occurred during the war. Should I trust Dream? He listened to me as equal despite our age gap. He believes my words despite how ridiculous it seems. So... I should trust Dream and his judgment regarding Ink.

Finding energy, I put my backpack on. Summoning a bone for the first time in this life, I struggle to get up. It was strange to see my bone as white as my own bones, I had grown used to my black-themed bones. Telling myself that I needed to adjust, I slowly started to move upstream.

Guess now was a time for a change instead of holding onto that past life as a safety net. If this butterfly breaks a leg, it just needs to learn to fly instead. Those tiny legs wore limiters anyway. Hard to travel a long way on those small things.

A familiar scent interrupted my thoughts and the usual aura of the forest. Sunshine and apples flavored the air strongly as I knew where Dream was. Picking up my pace, I scent that Dream had caught onto my soul as well.

"Dad!" I shouted.

The bone in my hand got stuck in-between rocks. In my haste, I hadn't had the time to change my momentum as I fell. However, somebody caught me. Somebody that lacked a scent but I knew the owner all the same.

"Father" I weakly spoke out as I hugged Ink.

Ink held me back, "Easter, are you okay?"

"My... My leg is broken" I told him.

"Really? How b-bad..." Ink started to ask before he saw the damage for himself, "Let me paint you a new leg."

"No, I should visit a doctor first" I whined, "I tried to clean it but that water was filthy."

"Okay, let's go pay Medic a visit" Ink brushed my muddy hair, "and see about getting you a bath."

"I smelled Dad... is he nearby?" I asked as I sniffed the air.

"Oh right, Dream she's safe" Ink called out.

Dream was already nearby as he was crying. He seemed to be standing in disbelief as he stared for a bit. Soon he rushed over and hugged both Ink and me.

"I was so scared" Dream cried out.

I felt the same waterworks filled my eye sockets, "D-dad, my bones are sore."

Dream pulled away as he tried to remove his tears, "R-right, looks like Medic needs to do a full physical aside from your leg."

I nodded in agreement before asking, "What about my brother?"

"I had Blueberry packed a quick sleepover bag and bring it to Goth's house" Dream stated, "All he knows that he's having a good time with his best friend."

"That's good" I sighed with relief.

___________

Alteration two

note: The creature in the dream sticks around in reality 

___________

Slapping myself, I suddenly gasp awake with the sky above me. Thinking I was safe, I panted as I tried to collect myself. However, it's hard to collect me when the sound of munching filled my skull. I looked to see the same chimera in the real world and it was... eating my hair?

I tried to push myself away from the beast now but my left leg didn't seem to connect to the ground. I didn't seem to make it far before a sharp pain entered that leg forcing me to keep still. I raise my arm to shoo it away but it was far too weak to really frighten off the chimera. It sort of ignores my limp arm on its face as it kept chewing. I swallowed as I felt really drained and not just from the recent near-death experience. Slowly a pain came from my soul as it felt like I was being chewed away. This must be why Palette wanted me to stay away from them.

"Easter!" came shouting in the distance.

"Father?" I weakly choked out of my dry mouth.

Struggling to move, I attempted to sit up. The beast soon places a paw on my chest, which pushes me back onto the ground. I shiver as I tried to think about how to defend myself. I had no straight, no magic, no weapons, not even my... Error's strings.

The shouting was closer this time, "Easter!"

"Father... help..."

The words felt like a razor blade in my mouth. Like I could cough up blood from merely speaking. How soon before breathing would turn the air particles into tiny razor blades themselves?

I felt something inside of me snap as I needed to get Ink's attention. He could case off this beast in a second. This beast was nothing compared to the legend of Error.

Taking the biggest gulp of air I could, I got ready for my non-existent throat to be sore for a few days. Opening my mouth, I let out the loudest scream I could muster. It didn't seem very loud in the end, but I knew it was enough for Ink to pick up.

"Easter!" the voice sounded so close now.

The beast soon stops chewing. It started to where the voice came from for what felt like ages. The next second, it ran off and vanish into the woods. I coughed as I was finally freed from being eaten alive.

"Easter?" the voice seemed to be overhead now.

I blinked and tried to look at Ink. Part of me was slowly feeling scared that I was found, the other simply was beaten up and wanted to go home. I wasn't sure if I really saw Ink as my father, or as my tormentor at that moment.

Ink slowly lifted my frame into a gentle hug, "There you are... I was so worried."

"Ow..." I mustered out as my bones didn't like the idea of being moved at that moment.

"Right, let's get you to Medic's" Ink had a small smile, "Everything is going to okay, Easter."

Soon I was being lifted so delicately into the air. Ink held me close to his chest as I could hear his heavy breathing but no soul beat. Focusing on the breathing, I reached one of my hands out to grip onto his shirt. Ink made an amused sound for a second as I felt myself drifting to sleep. Something about the breathing was so relaxing like a lullaby. A sound that called for sleep despite knowing that I should be awake and alert right now.


	4. Muted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story: Oil paints and water ribbons
> 
> Beta version
> 
> Detail: A version of Easter who's muted

Error groan as he softly woke up... inside a bed? Alarmed he sat up and notice how huge the room look compare to Error. The walls wore cover in images that remind him of one of the little tales he had to destroy. Error tried to remember what had happened right before he woke up, but couldn't. Just a blurred moving image of the fight before escaping. A long black screen with no sounds before entering a dream. Wait... Error doesn't dream, Dream never gave him one beforehand so why would he...

"Easter, how are you feeling today?" a cheerful voice came as Dream himself had entered the room.

Memories of the skeleton before him being his mother enter his mind. This greatly confused Error as he had no clue why he had this type of memory.

"You certainly look much better" Dream spoke softly while pulling out a mouth thermometer and asking for Easter to open up.

Error was a bit too confusing still but did as he was told. He needed to sort out the memories filling his head and mingling between Error's and this Easter's.

"Looks like you finally beat that fever" Dream stated as it was time to pull the thermometer out, "You're such a strong girl, but let's try to take it slow today."

'Girl?' Error was always a boy why on earth is he is suddenly a she. What on earth happens and why doesn't he remember what had happened.

"Easter, are you alright?" Dream asked.

Easter looks up at her mother. No Error looked at Dream.

"Guess you wore pretty out of it after you took your medicine" Dream commented, "Maybe a hot breakfast will help."

The image of a pan-fried egg entered Easter's mind as a memory for Error. Maybe food would help clear the situation up better. So, Easter nodded, just a nod, no words.

"Okay, let's get to the kitchen" Dream stated lifting the small child in his arms.

Not only was he a girl named Easter but also a small child? He was wondering why everything was so big but this was a little too much for Error to normally handle all at once.

Well, Error didn't have any more of an answer now that he had a belly full of what Dream called, "sunny-side-up". Not a pan-fried egg or anything like that. Error knew the guy was full of positive emotions but it sorts of felt shoved down everybody's throat at times.

This was when Ink came into the dining area. Error froze excepting some form of physical harm, but it never came. Dream and Ink simply kiss each other while whispering sweet nothings. Error was well aware that the two wore seeing each other, but decided not to directly involve himself in their love life. After all, if Ink was busy with Dream, that meant more time for him to actually get a break from his job.

"How's my little princess this morning?" Ink asked while brushing Error's skull.

Easter only smiles, since Error was too busy panicking on how to respond.

"See, I told you that fever was just a pushover" Ink laughed.

Error was used to hearing Ink laugh like that. A sort of hero's victory laugh. Something that Ink does when he thinks he had won the fight.

"Ink, remember you have a meeting with the fells to discuss their behavior regarding AUs" Dream reminded Ink.

"Which is in..." Ink check the time, "an hour, right?"

"Correct" Dream smiled warningly.

Well, that was a surprise, Ink actually remembers something.

"Does Easter want to do anything with daddy before he has to go?" Ink asked Error.

Error paused a bit unsure. As much as he wanted to shout that he wasn't Easter, he didn't think Ink would take kindly to such a response.

"Ink, you know you lose track of time when you play with Easter" Dream started, "besides you still need to eat and get cleaned up."

Ink pouted but nodded, "You're right, besides sunny side-ups should never be allowed to get cold."

Easter pulled the step stool over to look in the bathroom mirror. Error needed to know what he looked like before Dream or Ink spotted him staring at the mirror. Well, Ink had already left for the meeting at this point so it was just Dream and himself... herself. Dream was cleaning up the dishes and had asked Easter to start the bathwater for a bath.

Error looked and the first thing he noticed was hair. Golden flowing locks of ghost whips went down to the middle of his back. The second he noticed was the lack of color in his bones. They wore pure white and not the black, red, and yellow bones he was used to. No tear marks of blue where his strings came from the ether. The third thing he noticed was his eye lights. The eye light that normally had dual colors in them was now a silhouette of a white and yellow daffodil. His other eye light was simply a violet star that reminded Error of the purple outfit that Nightmare would wear in his uncorrupt form.

He certainly looks like a child that came from Dream and Ink though. Well more like Dream's child since the only indicator that he belonged to Ink was the eye lights. Only Ink could have such blizzard eye lights. Though Error wonders why a daffodil and how he had recognized it on sight. He never went flower picking or shown interest in flowers before but it seems like Easter enjoys daffodils.

"Easter" Dream started as the sudden appearance startled Error, "remember we plug the tub when we start the bathwater."

Dream plug the bottom of the tub and tested the water while adjusting the knob which was blizzard to Error. He thought all showers only had an on and off handle not... whatever Dream was doing.

"Now, time to undress," Dream told him.

Now that bit of information confused Error more. He had always jump in the lake for when he needed to rinse off, not bothering to take any clothes off since they needed to be clean too. Easter had a memory of something called a washer and dryer for clothing but that wasn't enough for Error to strip.

Dream did eventually undress a stubborn Easter before being lifted into the bathtub. The water was warm compare to the lakes. Except for the acid lakes, those wore scolding hot and never a good idea to jump into. Error could tolerate this idea of a bath if this was all it was. However, it seems as though baths needed something stinky called "shampoo" for Easer's hair.

The liquid reminded Error of flowers and had an urge to sneeze out of habit. Easter didn't seem to mind the smell as much though. Error did want to fight back when Dream started lathering the shampoo in the golden hair though. He never liked being touch even if he wasn't glitching out right now.

At least Dream was careful when rising the "shampoo" out with water. Making sure it didn't get into Easter's eye sockets or nose hole, Dream was pretty considerate to Easter's sensitivity. Error did like how the water wasn't simply dumped on him like a crude prank.

A phone ringing in the distance alerted Dream as he got up to dry his hands. He stated that he'll be right back and left. Error wanted to listen in, but Easter didn't want to drench the bathroom floor from the dripping wet ghost hair. Though after a few seconds Error didn't need to move to hear Dream talking.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Dream asked, "Okay, we'll be there as soon as I get Easter ready."

Soon after that Dream came back and said they needed to hurry. Something about Ink holding one of his emergency meetings. Easter rolled her eyes along with Error. Ink had no idea what 'emergency' meant as Ink would use to hold an emergency meeting every single time Red's chocolate went missing. Actually, Error was stealing that chocolate, but only Blueberry knew about that. Eventually, Ink did stop that type of emergency meeting, though Error never did figure out why.

Dream did rush things a bit too fast for Easter and Error as they wore now dry and Dream was picking out a dress for Easter. A yellow princess-like dress was Dream's first chose though he wonders about the more 'Easter' theme dress. After picking yellow and dressing Easter, Dream also put long white socks with princess shoes on. Easter and Error wore not a fan of being dressed up for a meeting that they had no part in, but Dream did seem like the type to worry about appearances.

__________

Easter was brought into the meeting while being carried in Dream's arms. Ink was calming down a bunch of angry Sans whichever meant this was the 27th emergency meeting this week or something serious was happening. Easter was brought to a kid's table where Dream put her down and left to be by Ink's side.

"Calm down, all because there is a new destroyer doesn't mean we should just panic," Ink told them.

Well, that caught Error's attention. This really wasn't the normal emergency meetings that Ink would hold. Dream managed to help calm everybody down as one of the AlterTale clones spoke up to tell everybody had had to happen in their AU.

From what Error gathered, the physical description sounded a lot like a Geno clone had become corrupted. Normally, Error prevents more glitches like himself by killing them off before they reach that point. It was clear that the amount of time passing between when Error blacked out and when Easter woke up was plenty of time for a new glitch to take the vacant seat of power of destruction.

Error knew it was a clone since the original Geno was in the room sitting next to Reaper. Dream had told Easter to be careful around Geno since he was expecting a tiny skeleton of his own and to be careful around Reaper because of the death touch. But that's not important right now.

"Listen, if we got rid of the first destroyer; why should this be any different?" Ink stated, "sure it might not be a simple rinse and repeat, but let's not panic over this."

Error almost wants to argue that this new destroyer might not take the same moral high ground that Error had taken. By that Error meant how he didn't touch the original versions of an AU. For all Error knew, this new guy might go for any speck of code insight.

"So, for now, let's organize a group to get more intel on the guy" Ink started, "we shouldn't all rush in blind."

Well seems like Ink grew a brain. Most of the time, the creator jumped into a fight without much thought. Ink really did grow up during the time skip.

Easter decided to ignore the rest of the conversation. They heard what they wanted and Error didn't want to draw attention to himself. The strange objects in front of him wore familiar objects to Easter. Her memories stated that they wore crayons and wore used to make colorful lines on paper. Easter mentioned that Ink prefers for the page to be filled to the brim with color though Error would much rather color the white page with a white crayon. If there was a white crayon, Error was pretty sure that Ink had purposely removed that crayon so Easter wouldn't use it.

Picking up the black crayon, Easter and Error grew unsure of what to draw. Error wasn't used to the idea of coloring and Easter seem a bit too passive to decide. Sure, it seemed normal to draw something that Easter would see everyday like her parents, but Error didn't want to draw either Dream or Ink right now.

"Hey there, Easter" a familiar voice spoke as a skeleton sat next to them.

Easter turns her head and saw 'uncle' Blueberry. He had that familiar smile and starry eye looks in his eyes that he always had around the other Sans. Blue would only show his true expression when alone, around Error, or around the Nightmare Gang.

"You seemed a bit confused on what to draw" Blueberry stated.

Easter nodded though Error couldn't stop staring.

"How about a thank you for taking care of me while I was sick? For you mama and papa" Blueberry suggested.

Easter decided that was a good idea though Error wasn't too sure if he was on board. He decided to let Easter take over for the drawing while he thought about the situation.

It was strange that Easter had her own thoughts but didn't seem to question Error. Though it felt like it was just the process of two different consciousness being sewed together. Memory sharing and stating each other's ideas was simply step one in the process. Error wonders how long before he stop seeing himself as the destroyer and refer to himself as Easter. As much as Error wanted to know what happen, he didn't think he'll get any answers by thinking.

Blueberry didn't seem to know who Easter was, or was under orders not to tell anybody. If Nightmare knew, he would have kidnapped Easter by now. Dream was pretty close with Ink, and Ink would most likely kill Easter if he knew. Easter had a memory of visiting Medic but Medic would have told Dream rather bluntly if he noticed anything. Medic hated to sugar coat as Easter remember how Medic had scolded her for eating to much candy. Ink sure did spoil Easter with candy and toys based on the memories that Easter had shared. Error frown seeing that Ink's affection was remembered through material objects though.

Now Error was getting side-tracked again. Easter fast thinking mind seemed to keep interrupting Error's thoughts with her own memory lane. One thought leads to a memory that sparks a thought that repeats the never-ending cycle. Error had heard kids had a short attention span, but he didn't think it'll be like this.

"Easter, you okay?" Blueberry asked.

Error almost jumped at Blueberry's question caught him off guard. If the room wasn't filled with enemies, he would tell Blueberry everything in a heartbeat.

Easter looks over to the other Sans with a worried look. She was more worried about being caught up in the middle of the adult's war at the moment. Easter knew who Error was, based on his memories, so it made her worry about what will happen once the truth came out.

"Don't worry Easter, if that new destroyer comes around" Blueberry started, "I'll make sure you'll be safe. Even Dream and Ink will protect you with their lives if it came down to it."

But how will Dream and Ink try to protect Easter from herself was the bigger question.

"I'll go ask Dream if we can get some fresh air" Blueberry stated, "maybe get some nice cream."

__________

Blueberry had told Easter they wore going to a park, but this wasn't a park. This was Nightmare's mansion. Why in the world did Blueberry take Easter here? Something about this made Error think about the bait strange men will use to trick monster kids to jump into their mysterious van. However, Easter told Error that this was normal. That Easter visits uncle Nightmare a lot and that Dream would bring them over. Not Ink though. Ink knew nothing about these visits. Dream had even told Easter to not tell anybody about their visit and not to call Nightmare her uncle in public.

"Nightmare, somebody is here to see their favorite uncle" Blueberry called out as he had open the door without knocking.

Easter wanted to laugh. Even if Blueberry referred to himself as the greatest uncle, he always called Nightmare the favorite uncle. Error almost cried as he saw an uncorrupted Nightmare coming from the hallway. Easter ran up to Nightmare for a big hug.

"Heard somebody had the flu that was going around," Nightmare said lifting Easter into the air, "Ink should really keep you home more often so you don't get sick with the nasty germs from the other AUs."

Error want to talk to Nightmare about what had happened, but no sound came out of his mouth. He couldn't ask him about why he was in this body or why Dream was allowed to come over with Easter all the time. Easter had then shared a memory explaining why. Turns out that her vocal cords wore not develop yet so she won't be able to speak until they wore older. This was upsetting for Error but Easter kind of shrugged it off. Easter knew basic sign language but not enough to have a meaningful conversation.

"Easter here?" Killer spoke happily.

Error didn't expect the whole gang to get so excited over Easter. Easter wave Error's though off since they normally get excited about playtime with Easter. Even if they wore girly games like playing with the dolls, the gang loved to play with Easter.

Pretty soon, Easter was busy playing with the gang as she saw Blueberry whisper something to Nightmare. Most likely an update of what the meeting about and Nightmare had a serious look on his face. He nodded as Blueberry finish explaining.

Soon enough, the gang wanted to play hide and seek since the mansion was pretty big. Cross was it as he grumbled while counting. Easter followed Dust at first since he was always but the best hider. Error decided to hide elsewhere as he wanted to check on something. Walking down the hallway, Error stood in front of his door. His old room. He wonders what they had done with the room as he reaches up on his tippy toes to grab the handle.

Locked.

Well looks like he wouldn't be getting inside anytime soon. Easter wanted to go hide elsewhere but Error didn't think this room was part of some game. Easter finally took charge and took them to a hiding spot. Easter's idea of a hiding spot was the broom closet. Turns out they wore small enough to hide behind the cleaning supplies since everything was placed on the floor for easy to pull out access.

After a while of waiting, they heard the closet door was being open. A few moments before the door was slam shut. Easter jumped at the sound but knew her hiding spot was working. That is until they heard the following.

"She's hiding in the broom closet again" Cross stated, "I'll go find the others first."

Easter and Error angrily folded their arms. They wanted to spare her from being the first player out. They'll end up praising Easter for a well-hidden spot. Easter hated that and Error decided they should switch spots.

Error pokes his head out to see Blueberry and Nightmare holding a discussion in front of his room. The door was open now and that would be Error's new hiding spot. Easter frown and corrected him that it was their hiding spot. Taking a step out, they wore careful not to alert them to Easter sneaking over to the door. Acting casual yet quiet as to not alert them in case they did see but wore too caught up in their discussion to notice.

"Look, we haven't encountered the new destroyer," Nightmare told Blueberry, "We'll look into whoever it is, but don't expect any results. You remember how Error had kept a low profile for all those years."

"I know... I'm worried about Easter" Blueberry told him, "She had a worried look as they wore talking about it."

"It's normal for a child to grow worried when they hear about the local bogyman" Nightmare waved off.

Blueberry shook his head, "If Easter is already worried about the bogeyman then what do you think will happen..."

Nightmare cut Blueberry off, "I'm sure she'll understand. She's smarter than you think."

Just as soon as Easter slip into the room, the door was casually closed and locked. Leaving Easter inside without a way to get out. Well, this is what Error wanted. Easter was happy to have a new hiding place and let Error do what he wanted while they waited.

Error pulled out a box from the closet. He kept the loose strings he made with his magic in there. Never knew when they would come in handy and didn't want to throw them out. As Error pulled a thread out, it turns yellow upon contact. Easter drops it as both of them wore now spooked. Error would never guess the strings would change color like that.

Easter picked up the yellow string and compare it to her hair. It was the same color. This could only mean that the strings recognized their owner and change color to match the new magic wavelength or something like that.

"EASTER!" shouted Blueberry.

Looks like they figure out that Easter had switch spots. Error knew the door had a way to unlock it form the inside, but Easter didn't want anybody to know about their hiding spot. He carefully went to unlock and open the door to see that nobody was in the hall at that moment. Easter snuck out and closed the door.

She wonders where Blue had run off to but didn't worry long as Horror was in the middle of the hallway. Easter decided to run up to Horror who noticed her as soon as he heard the footsteps.

"Found her!" Horror shouted.

Blueberry sighed loudly, "Easter, where wore you hiding?"

Easter just pointed to the broom closet.

"Did you switch hiding places mid-game?" Blueberry asked, "And where did you get that thread?"

Easter noticed that Error had taken the string but stared at it a bit confused.

"Easter, did you blackout?" Blueberry whispered.

Quickly shaking her head, Easter held the string up to her own hair. Blueberry looked confused as Easter wonder how to talk about this.

"Blue string" Easter signed to Blueberry.

Blueberry shook his head, "No, your hair and string are g-gold."

He had a stammer as he just thought of something.

"Easter, are you sure that the string you are holding was blue?" Blueberry asked.

Easter nodded to confirm whatever Blueberry was thinking.

"Let me see the string" Blueberry held his glove out.

Error shook his head no and held the string close. He didn't want Blueberry to take away his string. It was his and even if it was different now, that didn't mean Blue could have it.

"Easter, that string doesn't belong to you," Blueberry told her.

Easter shook her head and back up.

"Let her keep it" Nightmare sighed, "Just as long as Ink doesn't see it, it should be okay."

Blue looked like he wanted to argue, but his phone went off. He checked the message as Nightmare was looking directly at Easter.

"I don't know how to managed to change the color of the string, but..." Nightmare bent down, "Ink can't know that you have any effect over those blue strings. He won't... understand and might hurt you in the process."

Easter nodded as she shivers. She was used to Nightmare speaking about dad this way, but this was the most serious and direct statement he made about him.

Nightmare smiled slightly and stated, "That's a good girl."

__________

Much later. In case people wore wondering where Papyrus was in this version

__________

Easter noticed how strange her mother was behaving. She seemed tired and needed Easter's help for basic house chores. Eating a strange combination of food that would even make Horror question if it was editable. Dream also seemed to be gaining weight in the form of a bump in the stomach area. Mom would rub it ever so gently and kindly.

"Easter, can we talk?" Mama asked while slowly sitting down on the couch.

Easter came over and sat down. Easter signs her if something was wrong before asking if mama was sick.

"No, nothing wrong and I'm not sick" Mom explained, "How do you feel about having a younger brother?"

Easter's response was signed, "Are we having a Papyrus?"

Mom laughed before shaking her head, "While that is a simpler way of putting it, we're not having a Papyrus."

Easter look at mom confused. Every Sans had a Papyrus and Easter looked more like a Sans so that meant she needed a Papyrus.

"I'm having a baby" Dream explains.

"Like the tiny bones that Geno is going to have?" Easter asked in broken sign language.

Dream nodded, "Yes,"

Easter process this as Error tried to explain the... kid-friendly version of what Dream was going through.

"Baby inside?" Easter signed while laying a hand on the baby bump.

Dream nodded, "Yes, I'm carrying a child."

Easter asked, "Mom replacing Easter?"

"I would never replace you" Dream sounded shocked, "Why do you think that?"

"Sans" Easter sign while pointing to herself.

"No, you're not a Sans" Dream stated as he started to piece together the situation, "Do you think that all families are made up with a Sans and Papyrus?"

Easter nodded while adding, "skeleton."

"Easter, is uncle Nightmare a Papyrus?" Dream asked her.

Easter shook her head no.

"Am I a Papyrus?" Dream asked again.

Another no.

"We're twins. Doesn't that prove that not all families are made up of Sans and Papyrus?" Dream explained.

Easter process this before signing, "No, twins."

"All because we're twins doesn't mean it makes an exception to the rule" Dream explained, "There is no law that states that all skeleton families are made up with a Sans and Papyrus."

Well, that broke Easter. Her mind and reality were pretty shatter with this new revelation. Error was slightly surprised with that idea since Ink was always dead set on the whole copy and paste the original family but with some new twist added to it. Like underswap where the Sans and Papyrus swapped roles.

"You know what," Dream sighed, "I'm going to put in the calendar that your younger brother should be hanging out with other families to avoid a repeat of this conversation."

Easter placed her hands on her hips with an angry expression as Dream pulled out his phone to set the date. Shouldn't Dream try to change the situation now by having Easter hang out with other families? Error agree with Easter's line of thinking since new year's revolutions never seemed to work so it's best to act now instead of waiting for the 'right' moment.

"Dream, Easter, I'm home" Ink sung as he went over to kiss Dream.

Dream smiled and kiss back, "Honey, I missed you. How was work?"

Looks like Dream forgot the conversation already.

__________

Easter was waiting with Blueberry in the waiting area. Mama was having her baby and papa was by her side. Easter told Blue that she didn't want to miss meeting her new brother and they got to play their waiting game in the waiting room.

A playing cube for children was sitting in the corner but Easter would rather leave it alone in case another child came by. Sharing wasn't Easter's strongest quality so she would rather not get attached to the toy.

"Hey, let's play eye spy" Blueberry offered.

Easter shook her head as she pulled a golden string in the form of a loop from her pocket. Asking to play cat's cradle, Easter started with her first move. Easter knew full well that Blueberry would remember playing this game with Error, after all, Error did teach the game to him.

"Fine, we'll play" Blueberry stated as he took the string carefully.

After a long back and forth match of keeping the patterns going, Blueberry suddenly hid the string. Easter was about to argue, but notice that papa entered the room. Decided to ask for the string back later, Easter went to ask papa about mama.

"Is mama okay?" Easter signed to him.

"She fine, do you want to see your little brother?" Ink stated while lifting Easter up.

Easter nodded as Ink had already taken her to where her brother was at. Dream was laying in bed with a tiny skeleton wrap in cloth laying next to Dream's ribcage. Mom looked tired and Easter wonders if Mama was this tired when Easter came out of her.

Her new baby brother looks so small and delicate as if the bones wore made of china. He was fussing softly as his eye sockets wore still closed.

"Easter, this is your new baby brother, Palette" Ink explained.

The soft sounds the baby made, instantly made Easter jealous. Easter still couldn't make a sound and here the newborn was making all sorts of sounds.

"Sound" Easter sign to Ink.

"Yes, Palette has his vocal cords already develop. Guess your already jealous of him" Ink had a goofy smile on his face.

The next few days, Ink stayed at home to help Dream adapt to the new baby. Easter was mindful of her brother but was upset that she couldn't see uncle Nightmare. Ink would know the secret as soon as she would ask. After those days, Dream was pretty busy making sure that Palette had everything he needed. Easter would notice how Dream would refuse to let Easter hold the small skeleton and how Dream was starting to forget to make meals for himself and his daughter.

This act of forgetfulness made Easter start pulling the chair over to the kitchen to make mom food, but Error only remembers how to make tacos. They didn't keep ground meat in the fridge so... Easter just put the chair back and hope Ink would get home soon.

After a month of this setup, Easter had asked Dream if she should stay at Nightmare's for a few days. Dream shook his head no rather quickly saying Ink would ask too many questions. Easter even asked Ink if he could stay at home more often or even longer but Ink just said work was important.

"Blueberry" Easter sign as Blueberry finally came over for a visit.

Blueberry smiled, "Yes, Easter?"

"Was I this much trouble for Mom when I was Palette's age?" Easter asked.

Blueberry frown slightly, "Don't compare yourself to Palette. Your mom was certain he did something wrong when you didn't cry or make any form of noise. He spends days on end trying to figure out what had happened and how to get your voice. Then he kept an alarm to go off at every hour to make sure you wore fed since you would never show any signs of being hungry."

"Did Mom forget to feed himself too?" she asked.

Blueberry pauses as if thinking over the question a few times before saying, "Let's get you a cooking lesson. So, you can help make sure Mom is eating, alright?"

Easter smiles while signing, "That'll help a lot. Thanks, uncle Blueberry."

She was rewarded with a pat on the head as Blueberry started with kitchen safety.

A few days later, Palette was in the living room with the baby toys. Dream was hovering over him with a toy while tending to every little detail. Easter had finished her bath and walked over to see how somebody should play with a baby.

"Mom?" Easter sign.

Dream looked over to Easter and asked softly, "What is it?"

"Can I play with my little brother?" Easter asked.

Dream didn't look too sure.

"What if you watch me play for a while to make sure I am doing it correctly?" Easter started with an almost begging tone.

Dream had a somewhat guilty look before saying, "Alright, just be gentle."

Easter smile and sat down to play with her little brother. Palette was cooing and reaching his arms in the air so he could grab the plush toy. Sometime later, Easter noticed that Dream had left as if satisfied. It was a while before Palette yawn as if to say it was nap time. Easter looked towards the clock and it was supposed to be nap time for Palette.

As much as Easter wanted to carry her brother to his crib, she wasn't tall enough to reach over the bars. Dream wouldn't like it if she had pick Palette up without asking first. So, she just laid down next to Palette and hummed softly. Hopefully, Dream wouldn't mind if they did nap time out here.

Easter sense how Palette latched onto Easter's hair and started to nibble on it. Easter didn't mind as it was only the tips and he wasn't pulling. He started to fall asleep as Easter decided to stay with him in a level of wakefulness.

Easter woke up to the sound of somebody taking a picture. Confused about where she was, she lifted her head and tiredly look around. Palette was still asleep and Dream was sitting on the couch with tears in his eyes. Easter wonders what the issue was since Palette and Easter wore both safe. Tugging on her mother's clothing, she signs to ask what was wrong.

Dream shook his head and showed her a photo. It was just a photo of Easter and Palette just a few moments ago. Easter sleeping on her side with her hand on Palette's chest. That piece of hair still in Palette's mouth. Blueberry would most likely rate this a ten star in cuteness, though Error never did understand cuteness... more like it had no effect on Error.

Soon Easter was in a hug from Dream as Dream repeated what a good girl she was. Easter grew confused since she didn't understand what she had done that was special. All she did was fall asleep and Dream got a picture that might become fridge material. Easter didn't understand and never did Error.


	5. Two types of butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story: Oil paints and Water Ribbons
> 
> Valentines special, but it's not that romantic 
> 
> This isn't going to be a cannon scene if I do actually bring TK into the main book. Ink is aware that Easter is friends with Polyphony but he doesn't know who her parents are but doesn't think Poly is a good role model.

"Actually, you'll be playing with a new friend I found for you" Ink explained as he smiled, "Somebody that isn't a bad influence and can keep you safe." 

I sighed as Ink dragged me to a brand new AU he made. It was labeled as Quantumtale and I wonder what sort of trickery he was planning. Ink stopped at the usual Sans house and I scoff at the thought of Ink getting a much older skeleton to look after me. I was a bit surprised to see a kid that looked a few years older than myself, but they might as well be younger than me with those stupid goggles on... and his shoes wore untied. 

"Hey Ink, what are you doing here?" the skeleton asked.

"I want you to meet somebody" Ink started as he pushed me to stand closer to the new sans, "This is my daughter Easter, Easter this is TK. Her twin is playing at Goth's house and I need to get some work done. Can she stay here until I pick her up?"

TK flustered, "you can't just leave your kid here with no prior warning!" 

"Too late, I'm leaving" Ink waved his hand, "Have fun you two." 

"Stupid idiot" I muttered under my breath as I watch Ink left the AU.

"Is somebody at the door?" came a Papyrus-like voice that was abnormally high pitched for a child. 

The same stupid goggles were on top of a Papyrus that looked younger than me and looked like he recently lost a tooth with a hole in his mouth. His eyes brighten up as he looked me over from behind his brother before boldly getting close to me rather quickly.

"Wowwie, another skeleton" Papyrus remarked, "Are you a distant cousin of ours?" 

"I wouldn't use the word cousin" I started taking a step back away from the Papyrus. 

"Is that a metal leg?" Papyrus asked noticing my prosthetic leg. 

I took a deep breath, "Yes, it's a prosthetic leg." 

"So cool, but we're your real leg? Under the metal sheet?" Papyrus asked rather innocently. 

"Oh, the real leg became bone meal so I have a metal one now" I started not caring if Papyrus starts asking questions about what bone meal was.

If Ink left me here on purpose, I'll make sure he regretted it. Messing with the timeline by messing with Papyrus is a great way to get back at Ink's golden rule about visiting an AU. "Don't disrupt the timeline." Course Ink broke his own rule the second he rang the doorbell, but Sans wore normally an expectation to the golden rule. 

"Bone meal?" Papyrus tilted his head.

"Papyrus, I'm sure Easter here is very sensitive about her leg" TK quickly stepped in, "Why don't we let her come in so she can sit down?" 

"Oh right" Papyrus smiled brightly, "I need to show um... Easter... my plans on keeping the street safe." 

The mini Papyrus dragged me into the house and sat me on the sofa before I could reply. Soon I was greeted by a paper cover in scribbles as Papyrus started to go over his plan to catch the criminal if one ever showed up. TK sighed as he sat down right next to me. 

"That's amazing Papyrus, I'm sure you'll catch anybody that dares the life of crime around here" TK spoke with fake amusement. 

Typical Sans behavior to encourage their Papyrus. However, I don't see much of a difference between here and an older version of littletale if this was all this AU had to offer. 

"I know right" Papyrus smiled, "What do you think, Easter?" 

I took a small breath of air before saying, "What if the criminal tries to fight back?"

Papyrus thought for a moment before saying, "I'll use the pepper spray that Alphys game me." 

That was a good answer. If Papyrus really did fight a criminal as things stand, Papyrus wouldn't stand a chance. Using a quick reflects, Papyrus could pull out the bottle of pepper spray and offer himself some time to gain an adult's attention to the situation. 

"I'm going to show Alphys my plan then" the Papyrus smiles after I didn't say anything else for a while.

Soon, it was just TK and me sitting in the living room. It was quiet for a while before TK started to stammer to find a conversation. 

"S-so... what is your favorite animal?" TK asked me.

"Butterfly" I replied dully. 

TK thought for a moment before saying, "Ah, like the butterfly effect? Where every little action causes multiple timelines to pop up for every single outcome? The single flap of a butterfly's wing can lead to dramatic changes to a single timeline."

"No, the dreaming butterfly" I stated not caring for a conversation on timelines.

TK looked puzzled for a second before saying, "Yeah, I'm not aware of that one. Could you tell me about it?"

"Am I skeleton that's dreaming that they're a butterfly or a butterfly that's dreaming they're a skeleton?" I asked. 

"We're skeletons of course" TK smiled. 

"But who's to say what we dream of is any less real than the reality we're inside now?" I asked him, "For all we know, we are the butterflies and our dream selves are the skeletons." 

TK looked at me with a puzzled looked for a while before asking, "Who's to say this timeline is any less real than the other timeline where we're having a conversation about the butterfly effect?"

"Guess that's another way to say that dreaming butterflies and butterfly effects are in the same philosophical category" I replied. 

"But the butterfly effect is real," TK told me.

I sighed, "The same thing goes to the dreaming butterfly. Doesn't change the fact that normal people view this as philosophical discussions."

TK laughed nervously, "I guess you're right." 

"So... do you think you're a butterfly also?" I asked. 

"Well duh, the possibles of each timeline are foreseeable in my eyes" TK proudly stated as he put on his goggles, "I am the master of the butterfly effect." 

I snorted thinking how stupid he looked at that moment.

"You think that's stupid don't you" TK sighed.

"Didn't you hear my question? I said "also" as in I think I'm a dreaming butterfly" I admitted, "Reality and dreams are so hard to tell apart for me. Maybe it's because I'm a dream walker like Dad." 

"Guess that makes both of us butterflies with different roles to play out" TK stated with a light blush on his face. 

"Roles..." I mutter out loud as I wonder what my new role in this life was. 

TK noticing me lost in thought but decided to change topics, "Want burgers and fries? I know a great place that sells them."

I thought for a moment before saying, "Sweet potato buns with tomato, lettuce, and tofu... plus a drizzle of dark chocolate." 

The look on TK face was filled with confusion as I started to laugh at my own line of thinking. TK seemed unsure on if I was serious or was joking as he nervously rubbed his arm. After a while, I calm down and thought about if I wanted food right now.

"Yeah, let's go get some grub" I finally answered the question properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want tofu and green onion so much right now >~<
> 
> this is why I don't write before meals, it clearly shows
> 
> Like I said, not really romantic... but this is all I got for valentines special


End file.
